


Made with love

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a gift made with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made with love

**Author's Note:**

> For matrixrefugee's 2008 Fandom Stocking.

"Hey, Reid." Penelope Garcia called out, scurrying to catch up with him as he paused by the doors.

"Hi, Garcia." He fumbled with his gloves a bit while she pulled her scarf out of her pocket, where it had been trailing behind her across the floor with the bright fuschia pompom looking remarkably out of place in the main entrance to the FBI headquarters. She gave him a searching look after she finished looping her scarf around her neck, nibbling on her lower lip - cherry red, which, remarkably, didn't clash with the pink streaks in her hair or the aforementioned fuschia scarf - before pulling a canvas tote bag - she refused to use the thin plastic bags you got at grocery and department stores, instead bringing her own bags which had let to a habit of always keeping them on her person - out over her cavernous every day bag - she always brought with her things that made her happy, refusing to let the job touch her, and she never went anywhere without at least one knitting or other craft project to keep her fingers busy with - and opened it.

"You know, when I made this I didn't really know who it was for. Just knew that it'd tell me, eventually. Of course, I kinda figured it'd tell me before it was finished, not after. But-" Penelope pulled a long grey scarf out of the tote bag, reaching forward and draping it around his neck before he could stop her. "You, Spencer Reid, need a scarf."

"Um, thank you." He lifted one of the ends, taking a closer look at it. It wasn't wild and crazy with furry stuff hanging off of it like another of her knitting projects he'd seen. It was actually very, well, him. The grey was a nice color, went with almost anything. The pattern on it wasn't too fussy, but was still interesting. It rather looked like something he'd buy at a shop, if he ever stopped and bought a scarf. "It's very nice."

"Of course it is. And it was made with love." She patted his cheek, but it wasn't a maternal pat like he usually received from women, this was friendly but also a caress. He looked up at her for any sign of what she was thinking, but she had stepped back again and was wrapping her heavy coat tightly around herself. "It's cold out there, you know."

She headed out the door before he could say anything else, looking down again at the scarf. He wasn't used to these things, Lila had come onto him after all. Flipping the longer end back over his shoulder, he followed her out the door. "Hey, Garcia."

"Hmm," she turned and looked back a him, a small smile that he didn't quite recognize on her face.

"You want to go get something to eat?" He made a face as he nearly tripped over the words. "I mean, it is dinnertime and it'd be more fun to eat with someone else than go home and eat alone. Not that I think you go home and-"

"Spencer?" She interrupted him, grinning now. "I'd love to."


End file.
